


Hanzo's Guide

by Sessomesmaru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Non-Romance, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessomesmaru/pseuds/Sessomesmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Let's himself get played into attacking a Talon base by himself, only to get caught and left tot rot in a dungeon.</p>
<p>Not long after though, He gets saved by a mysterious stranger who then leads him in the strangest path back to Overwatch.</p>
<p>Who is this Stranger? Why do they keep leading them around, he just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanzo's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot I wanted to do after I got the idea for it

He didn't exactly have the greatest idea of what happened.

One minute you're invading a Talon base located in Mexico to prove a point to an Overwatch member, the next second, you're locked up in said base to rot.

Hanzo banged his head back against the wall, making a groan of frustration, for letting his cockiness get the best of him and at the sedating injection they'd put in his system.

He'd so far resisted it pretty well, but it had left him to energyless to summon his dragons to bail him out.

"You are a fool." He said quietly to himself, wondering what they'd end up doing to him

His thoughts wandered, would they turn him into a brainwashed agent like the one called Widowmaker he was told about?

Or perhaps they'd ask a trade in exchange for him, someone of more value.

He knew of one that would offer themselves.

Giving another regretful sigh, he hoped it wouldn't have to come too that.

*CRASH*

He nearly jumped out of his skin, his eyes going wide and his heart racing as he looked up at the small window high above the cell, merely there to taunt him.

A figure could be barely seen through the metal bars guarding the small window, watching them remove it and throw a rope down through it.

He watched in disbelief as the figure gracefully slid through the small opening and onto the ground in front of him.

The wore rather dusty clothes, their coat beige and worn, the dark gray hood pulled over their head.

He found himself staring at the dark mask they wore, the symbol making him feel small under it's unshifting gaze.

The figure walked over, undoing his cuffs and letting him fall from the wall.

His head hit the ground hard, knocking him unconscious immediately.  
______________________________________________

"Ughh..." 

"Good morning, your highness."

He groggily opened his eyes to look to the source of the (sarcastic) voice he heard, seeing an elderly woman with deep caramel skin sitting calmly by a campfire with a cup of tea in her hands.

He looked at their surroundings, it looked to be as if they were sitting at the bottom of a canyon of red rock.

He didn't remember seeing a canyon on his way here.

His eyes wandered back down to the elder. 

By the look of their outfit, he could tell it was the same figure who had rescued him from Talon's hands.

"You saved me." He said, surprised a someone like her could take out talon agents and save himself.

She looked to be skin and bone, like a frail grandmother who knitted for their kids, not an assassin.

"Mmhmm." She said simply with a nod, sipping her tea again before sliding a small plate with a teacup on it his way.

"Drink, you'll need to get that stuff out of your system." She said with a mother's tone, Hanzo recognized her accent as Egyptian, familiar sounding to another Overwatch member's.

She opened her one eye to watch him sip his tea, feeling himself grow anxious under her almost judgeful gaze.

It was intoxicatingly sweet, but Hanzo always had a thing for sweet things, despite himself saying it was Genji with the sweet tooth.

He pushed the thoughts of his brother away as he drank his tea all in one, wanting to get rid of it quickly, it's sweet flavor turning bitter on his tongue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The elderly woman spoke, sipping her tea again before she stood, picking up a rifle that had been layed on a stitched up bagpack.

He was about to ask why she said so before he suddenly felt impossibly tired, his eyes rolling back as he fell back asleep, a somewhat comforting chuckle the last thing he heard as he drifted to sleep.  
______________________________________________

"Wake up. We need to move."

"Hmm?" He managed a small noise of confusion as he opened his eyes, looking at the elderly woman next to him, his mouth tasted of salt.

"Are you coming with me or not." She ordered more then asked, her tone strictly serious.

"You would choose to leave me here should I say no?" Hanzo knew he choose the wrong response.

He watched her raise her brow slightly at his snarky response, before a smirk curled on her dark lips.

"Oh, did you want to ask those agents for help, was that what you were doing." She cooed, taunting him.

He crossed his arms, mostly to warm himself, the freezing night brushing over his exposed skin, making him shiver.

"No, I'm sorry for my response, I will follow you." He nearly forced his words, watching her nod with a smile.

"Shukraan." She said in a language he did not recognize, before she turned and began walking out of the canyon they were camping out in.

He stayed where he was for a moment, before realizing she was moving to leave and set off after her.  
______________________________________________

They didn't stop to relax or eat until well after the night had passed when the sun had reached over head. 

The words of a certain someone ran through his head when he noted the time was noon, a smile passing over his face.

"Happy to stop?" The woman asked, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes, I am tired." He admitted, following her a little further to a stream, sitting beneath the tree that stretched over the stream, watching her refill her canteen with water.

"It's Ana by the way." 

"What?" He asked, unsure he heard her right as he watched her stand from the stream to face him with a sweet smile on her face.

"My name. Ana Amari." She spoke with a strange kindness, her canteen returning to her belt.

"Hanzo is my name." He told her in response, watching her readjust her rifle that she had slung over her shoulder.

"I know." She replied with a knowing smirk, before pulling out food from her pack and handing him some.  
______________________________________________

After they ate, the began traveling back the way they came, making Hanzo absolutely confused as to why, yet he hadn't the courage to ask the woman.

Ana.

Hadn't the courage to ask, Ana.

"You know, I would've thought a man of your prestige would've been taught the right manners." Ana suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused by her words.

He was very well mannered, he even prided himself on how well he could act formally.

She turned to look at him, Hanzo couldn't read her expression, or tell what that smile meant.

"Don't you know the first rule to meeting someone new is to introduce yourself? Honestly, I'd think you were too afraid of me to say anything." She laughed, before turning back around to walk, leaving the Shimada flustered.

"I thought you might even learn some gentlemanly manners from my son." She said after a moment of walking, hearing her sigh softly.

"Your son?" He asked, confused again by this woman's words.

"Mccree as you call him, the poor fool ended up head over heels for you, didn't he?" She was speaking more to herself now, he posture falling a little.

He was confused before but now.

He was absolutely, positively lost as to what this woman meant.

He was about to ask the relation between her and Jesse when she responded as if she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"There is no blood relation between us, when Gabriel picked him out of the deadlock gang to give the kid another chance, he practically raised him as his father. Until..." She trailed off.

Hanzo reached a hand out to her shoulder, watching her turn to look at him.

"Gabriel stopped caring when his fights with Jack began, so I helped guide that foolish boy, practically raised him alongside my Fareeha." She said with a solemn smile.

Fareeha, he knew that name.

This was her mother, Pharah's mother.

His hand retracted from Ana's shoulder, nodding simply to her story, before she turned back to walk towards the setting sun.

Did Pharah even know her mother still lived?  
______________________________________________

They stopped during the night to sleep, taking turn to keep an eye out for wolves and other predators she warned him of.

When morning came, he felt unrested.

He just couldn't sleep after what she told him.

This woman, the same woman Jesse had spoken to him about, was still alive, missing out of their lives because of false information.

"Let's go." She said to him once she finished gathering her things.

He stood from his perch in a tree, jumping down and following after Ana.  
______________________________________________

They traveled across great plains for days, perhaps even weeks, before eventually making it to a forest, making Hanzo frown and Ana smile at their progress so far.

He just wanted to be back already.

The inside of the forest made him feel claustrophobic, from being so used to bright pink cherry blossom orchards, the dark almost swampy forest made him feel terrified. 

Of course, he showed no sign of his fear in the outside, not that that stopped Ana from asking him if he was nervous and then proceeding to jump scare him.

He swore he did not scream.  
______________________________________________

"We are going in circles! That is the third time we've walked by that ram shaped rock! He shouted, getting fed up with the huddled forest.

"I still think it looks like a cow." She replied simply, completely un-bothered by his anger.

"Dishonor on your cow, woman! We are lost!" He shouted at her again, growing red in the face.

"I will find my own way out!" He stated, before turning on his heel and walking through the bushes a few steps before he fell.

He tumbled down the hill, landing on his side, splinters poking out of his shoulder and along his tattooed arm.

"Are you alive down there?" He heard her call to him, he could hear the smile in her voice.

He groaned in response as he picked his head up, looking over the field in front of him at the city a little ways away.

He perked up immediately, pulling himself up, not even bothering to dust himself off or pull the twigs from his hair before darting off across the field.

He heard Ana's laugh before he took off, glancing back to look at her and immediately regretting it as he tripped and face planted.

Ana strode over to him, the tall grass brushing over her hips.

"Shall we walk there?" She asked watching him pick his head up to glare at her, laughing at his red, dirt covered face.  
______________________________________________

Once they made it to the city, Ana led him through alley ways and tortilla shops to avoid eyesight.

Hanzo was thankful for that at least, he was not at all presentable.

Except they made the risk of running into "Los Muertos", the group Soldier:76 had warned them about.

(Stay out of alleyways.) He'd said.

And speak of the devil, they managed to find some, but incredibly, Ana manged to take them all out, Hanzo standing back looking flabbergasted as the scene played out.

"This way." She said, motioning him along til they managed to make it towards the police department.

Why here?

"Wait here, you are wanted, so your face can't be caught in there." She told him, before walking into the department.

He waited for what seemed like hours, (it was only 20 minutes) before Ana walked back out, a bounty bill in her hands.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Hanzo asked, surprised at the fact. 

"Yes, and just so you know, I was taking out an agent when I came across you, so I stepped in to bail you out." She told him with a smirk, answering his question before he said anything, before motioning him to follow after her.  
______________________________________________

They made it out the other side of town, the Overwatch base coming into their line of sight just over the horizon.

"Well, this is where we part ways." She suddenly said.

"What?" He asked, watching her smile solemnly.

"It was nice working with you, Hanzo. You remind me much of your brother." She said to him, noticing his frown.

"Come inside, please. I know Fareeha misses you." He said, watching her blink back subtle tears that barely shined in her eyes for a second.

"I know. Tell them..." She said, glancing at the base.

"Tell them hello for me, would you?"


End file.
